This invention relates to a foldable hand truck trolley. Such a device is useful for transporting items such as boxes and luggage. This invention also relates to an associated method of using the hand trolley.
Despite a continuing development of ever different hand trucks and trolleys, there remains a need for a hand trolley which is easily collapsed into a folded configuration and easily opening from the folded configuration to an extended, use configuration. Most hand trolleys, particularly those which are heavy duty, require at least two hands for converting the trolleys between folded and unfolded configurations. Frequently, a screw mechanism or other lock must be manipulated before a truck or trolley is ready for use. Such hand trolleys are particularly inconvenient for frequent travelers, such as salesmen and other people who carry several pieces of luggage from one destination to another.
A need exists for a hand truck or trolley which is not only convenient to fold and unfold but also heavy duty and capable of collapsing to a folded configuration which meets airline carry-on specifications. Such a carrier does not require special storage and is always ready for collecting luggage at a baggage check out.